


Mine

by AliceAyres



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit of S/M, First Time, Is this love what I feel, LITERALLY, Love Hurts, M/M, Ownership, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAyres/pseuds/AliceAyres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is going to hurt," He muttered sweetly and pressed his own hard-on against William's. He moaned again, shocked and delighted with the fact that he could bring Hannibal to that state of excitement. "It is going to hurt and you will beg for me. It will be deep. And real, William. I will give you reality."</p><p>Will was scared that was a dream.</p><p>Hannibal's violent hips made him gag.</p><p>It was not a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> Before you read it, I want to say a few things:
> 
> 1\. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ishpDPHzh4c - This cd is awesome. Period.  
> 2\. This fanfic belongs to Gabs. My heart belongs to Gabs too. Thank you for everything.  
> 3\. English is not my first language. I believe there are some ugly mistakes in here, so excuse me in advance for them.  
> 4\. Criticism and corrections are very very welcome.
> 
> Thank you!

**Mine**

 

There was no reason to run away. That much was obvious. Desire had him motionless and waiting for Hannibal's next move.

The doctor was examining him with raised eyebrows and piercing eyes. Will, with his stiff shoulders and shaking legs, looked like a reared animal waiting to be attacked. Waiting for the knife to rip him open. There was something interlaced to his fear, though. A poignant scent that set Hannibal's bones on fire and incited his necessity of devouring, tearing apart, swallowing.

"Doctor Lecter..." Will muttered and squeezed his fingers in a failed attempt to tame his nervousness. He did not dare to raise his eyes.

"William," Hannibal's voice was dominant and firm. Will held his breath. " _Look at me._ "

The boy bit his bottom lip, still watching Hannibal's feet coming closer and closer. Hannibal stopped when his polished shoes touched Will's worn sneakers. Hannibal was a constant reminder of William's inferiority and that should bother him to death... but it did not. Actually, what happened was pretty much the opposite: his resignment was comfortable.

"I said" Hannibal's tone was still low, but kind of violent. " _Look at me, William._ "

Slowly, William raised his head. His eyes ran through Hannibal's tie, his well-marked Adam's apple, his strong chin. They stopped by his beautiful cheeks and, after some long instants of hesitation, they finally met Hannibal's. The doctor was clinically analysing his face and his expression was a blend of interest and deep hunger. Will's face went red.

"That is it", Hannibal smirked, profoundly fond of Will's obedience. Once again, Will remained silent. "Are you scared?"

"No," the shakiness of his voice denounced the lie. "I am not."

"No?", Hannibal's hand met Will's coat and the boy tensed. Hannibal proceeded to remove the garment gently. Slowly. Silently. "Why are you shaking, then?"

"It's cold,", Will muttered, his eyes still fixed on Hannibal's. The older man remained calm and controled, once again proving his dominant position. William tried to regain his composure by saying the silliest thing that he could think of. "You're not helping - you know. Taking my clothes off."

Hannibal removed his hands from William's body. However, he did not broke eye contact. It was like he was daring Will to go on. The boy swallowed hard, already regreting his last statement.

"I meant no offense," he babbled. He took one stop ahead, watching Hannibal's face. He kept serious and unmoving, but internally pleased by Will's state of mental confusion. "Please, doctor."

"Please what?"

Please what? William did not know what he wanted from life. William did not know a thing. Having Hannibal so fucking close did not help to clarify his thoughts. William swallowed hard again and offered his submission by lowering his head. Hannibal hummed in satisfation and touched Will's messy curls softly.

"What do you have underneath your clothes, William?", Hannibal bent slowly, savouring William's delicious fragrance. "What do you hide underneath the fear?"

William's silence was the only answer he could give. His breath was swallow and he felt really ashamed of his behaviour. Touching people was not easy nor common. Being touched was even rarer. Proximity was... complicated. Sexual proximity was almost inexistent.

"Oh, William", Hannibal purred. "What does it take to make you submit?"

Hannibal's hand slipped to Will's face. He touched the harshness of Will's stubble and pressed two fingers to Will's mouth. The boy trembled and closed his eyes to seize the moment and that foreign feeling of being appreciated by someone.

"I can take the world from your shoulders," Will wasn't sure if that was a question or an offer or a statement or whatever. Jesus. He just knew that he was okay with that. "You want to regain control. You don't need it."

"Why not?"

"There are more interesting things that being in control."

"Which things?"

Hannibal replaced his fingers by his own mouth. Will let a low-pitched moan to escape from his lips and tried to kiss back. Before he could do it, Hannibal separated from him.

"I want to steal your control", said the older man, knowing exactly what he was doing to William. The boy was responsive and sensitive. His innocence made Hannibal hungry. "I want to erase your bad dreams. I want to replace them with... gratifying memories."

"What sort of memories?", William bursted out.

Hannibal's lips went to William's ear and his sharp teeth caught his earlobe. The professor sighed and slowly touched Hannibal's body. His shaking hands went under Hannibal's jacket and he found himself caressing his skin and trying to memorize the delicious shapes of his abdomen and waist.

"I will fuck you into the mattress," William shuddered. Hannibal licked his skin again. "I will find out what it takes to make you scream. I will scratch your back and your thighs."

William brought the man even closer to himself. His cock was pulsating firmly between his legs and Hannibal's voice was not helping the slightest. Fear was slowly fading, giving place to something different. Something that looked like confidence or desire.

Hannibal saw it coming.

"It is going to hurt," He muttered sweetly and pressed his own hard-on against William's. He moaned again, shocked and delighted by the fact that he could bring Hannibal to that state of excitement. "It is going to hurt and you will beg for more. It will be deep. And real, William. I will give you reality."

Will was scared that was a dream.

Hannibal's violent hips made him shiver.

It was not a dream.

"And the memory of your body shaking beneath mine will make you wake up in the middle of the night, completely lost and turned on, totally unconcerned about anything but your necessity of being mine".

"Yours.", the surrender came in the form of a hoarse breath.

Fear turned into lust.

_"Good boy."_

Hannibal grabbed him by the hair and assaulted his mouth. William let go of himself and accepted the fact that he was the one who was going to be dominated. The one who accepted it and craved for it. And needed it.

That was so, so wrong. In so many levels. It would destroy their professional relationship. It was unethical. It could bring so many problems. What about his work? Will should be at home. He was supposed to be there. There were many pictures to see, a lot of work to do. He should be saving the world. Pleasing Jack. God. What would Jack say if he knew what was going on?

Hannibal's experienced tongue parted William's lips. He fonded Will's roof of mouth slowly and hummed. Just like he knew. Just like he wanted to dissolve his thoughts.

Fuck Jack.

Will clasped to Hannibal's shirt, holding him tight against his body. He wished he could touch him without the barriers of clothing. He wished he could feel his temperature. He did not do a thing, though. He lacked courage and Hannibal was sacred. He should never be desecrated by Will's unholy, rude hands.

"Come with me," Hannibal ordened. "Let's go to my room."

  
\- x -

  
Hannibal's bedroom had the man's signature.

Plain walls, dark furniture, red curtains. A small sofa, one nightstand, a center table, a wine cellar. Big bookshelves, one mirror and a bed. A huge bed.

"Do you usually sleep alone?", Will asked before he could think of what that sentence could mean. He cursed himself.

Hannibal was behind him in no time. William mumbled something to himself and waited to be reprimanded. He closed his eyes, unsure of what to do next.

"I am sorry", he muttered.

Hannibal's arms held him from behind, then. The doctor crossed his fingers onto Will's belly and rested his chest on the boy's back. He smelled his nape and suppressed a smile when Will melted in his arms.

"Take a look at yourself," Hannibal licked his neck. "See how beautiful you are. Even when you don't want to be. Even when you try to prove yourself you're not."

Will sighed when Hannibal led them to stand in front of the mirror. He shuddered when his eyes met the reflection of their bodies so closely put together.

"Let it go," Hannibal's hands went to the buttons of Will's shirt and even though he was shy, he did not ask the man to stop.

Will watched while Hannibal undid his shirt, the long fingers doing their work so slowly that Will was afraid his heart would stop before Hannibal undressed him completely. The doctor caressed the new discovered skin with his fingertips, deeply satisfied by the warmth of the body Will was offering him.

The garment fell to the floor. Hannibal watched Will's body on the mirror, loving the color that was painting his face and neck. Will did not move. He was waiting.

Like a prey, waiting for death.

Hannibal bit his shoulder rudely, taking him by surprise. Will moaned so loudly his voice echoed in the room. Hannibal then traced the new created mark with his tongue.

"Doctor," Will called for him nervously. "Can we go to bed?"

"Why?"

Will brought Hannibal's hands to his lips and kissed them.

"Why?" Hannibal insisted.

Will turned to face the man. It was easy to recognize he was hesitant. Hannibal's physiognomy was dark, but the doctor did not say a thing. Will grabbed his face and kissed him, trying to soothe him. He relaxed his shoulders when the man sucked on his bottom lip.

Hannibal's hands traced Will's back. He analysed the shape of his bones and the creamy skin. Suddenly, he pulled the boy closer to him.

"Come," Hannibal led them both to the bed, accepting Will's plea. He put the boy onto the bed and took a few seconds to admire the contrast between the white skin and his red sheets. He congratulated himself mentally for his exquisite taste in men.

Without saying a word, Hannibal removed his jacket and put the garment onto a chair. He removed his shoes, his socks, the beautiful tie.

"Sit down," He ordered and Will did was he was told to. Hannibal held William's hands and placed them on his thighs. "Undress me."

Will's eyes met his. They shared a silent look. Hannibal did not feel the need to say anything - he was under the impression it was not necessary. Will would do anything he asked for. He was currently waiting for instructions. Waiting to be guided.

Like a prey in love with its hunter.

Hannibal smiled.

It took Will a few minutes to undress Hannibal. When he finally did it, the older man kissed him. Hard enough to bruise. Will loved it. And loved even more when he was thrown into the bed and Hannibal's body covered his. The mind-numbing sensation of skin against skin sent shivers down Will's body and made him separate his legs in order to accomodate Hannibal between them.

Hannibal undressed him from his worn out jeans before finally pressing his pelvis against his. Will groaned loudly and mimicked the movements, desperate for some friction.

"I-," Will gagged. "More."

They kissed again and again. Hannibal bit his lips, swallowed the moans that portrayed both desire and pain. William did not complain. He accepted everything. He wanted everything.

Hannibal grabbed him by the hair. He let his tongue dance in Will's neck and loved the taste of his fever. He added his flavour to the list of favourite tastes and sucked on his skin until it was about to break.

Will's legs were shaking.

There was no fear.

Will. God, Will trusted him.

The doctor reached for Will's chest. Kissed his thorax and felt his heart exploding under his bones. The desperate pulsating of the organ made Hannibal's mouth water.

"Please."

Hannibal smiled and slowly went down. He undressed the boy completely and admired his torso, his abdomen, his hips. His cock. He smiled to himself and bit Will's inner thigh violently. The boy cried out and grabbed Hannibal's shoulder with his nails.

"Please!", Will was louder this time.

Slowly, Hannibal's lips went to Will's cock. He closed his eyes when the older man licked the skin and hummed in pleasure. It was too much. Everything he was feeling, all the unnatural sensations and feelings that were tingling in his chest... Too much.

Hannibal watched him from behind his eyelashes. His mouth enveloped Will's length and made him shudder. From that angle, Will was submissive, vulgar, delicious. Hannibal felt again that strange hunger for him and almost gave in to the temptation of bringing him to orgasm that way.

Almost.

The boy whined when Hannibal stopped, but was soothed by the older man's mouth on his. Once again he melted into the other's arm, accepting his guidance.

Hannibal separated himself from the boy to reach for the nightstand which stood next to the bed. Will observed his actions with obvious curiosity, but did not ask anything. Hannibal did not feel the need to explain what was about to happen.

He was not rude - he could not be. But he did not waste time with further preparation. Once he was ready, he grabbed Will's quivering thighs and used them for leverage as he pushed himself inside his body. Will cried out and squeezed his eyes shut, bringing Hannibal even closer to himself. It was painful. It was really painful.

But pain was good. It made everything real.

Will realized it was really happening. He was under Hannibal's body, being the object of his desire, of his strange kind of affection. He was there, serving to his needs, giving him pleasure and receiving attention.

It hurt - just like Hannibal said it would hurt.

Hannibal would never lie to him.

Hannibal's hips against his. His nails against Will's abdomen. His fingers on his hair. Will held his breath, terrified by the realization of what those demonstrations of power and ownership could mean. Will felt complete.

He sobbed. It was not really loud, but nothing could escape from Hannibal's well-trained ears. The doctor fixed his eyes on Will's face and gave him a smirk. It was not the biggest smile on Earth, but Will could not expect anything different from Hannibal. Will sobbed again and hid his face on Hannibal's wide shoulder.

Hannibal sat on the bed, bringing the boy with him. The change in the position had them both moaning. Soon they were moving together, hard and fast. Will rolled his hips against Hannibal's, accepting his rhythm and the furiousness of his thrusts. It hurt. It was amazing. Hannibal was marking him and taking him and Will wanted more.

"Will," Hannibal called in a husky voice. "Let me see you."

William obeyed. He stared at Hannibal's eyes immediately. Hannibal rewarded his obedience with a kiss. William sobbed again, incapable of dealing with everything he was thinking - Hannibal's phrases. Hannibal's thrusts. The unknown pleasure. The burn and the stretching. The fear of losing these things.

Hannibal bent forward Will's fragile body and kissed his tears away. His tears tasted like fine wine to Hannibal's refined palate, which made the doctor purr against Will's face. He offered the boy a reassuring smirk before thrusting hard and deep against him, bringing him back to reality. Will cried out again and threw his head back, shaking hard against Hannibal's torso.

"You," Hannibal suppressed a moan when William scratched his back. He thrusted violently again in order to remind him of his position. "You are mine."

"Please," William kissed him, feeling desperately close. "Yours".

Hannibal's teeth on Will's neck brought him to the edge. And Will cried, his eyes stuck on Hannibal's face.

The doctor kept thrusting him through his orgasm and tears, his eyes locked on William's. He did not look down for one second, which truly pleased Hannibal. He thrusted again and again, delighted by the fact that the boy finally understood what he was supposed to do.

Hannibal buried himself deep inside Will's body and came. His name escaped the older man's mouth before he could stop himself. Will held him tight and kissed him through it. That was the moment when Hannibal realized he was lost.

Like a hunter in love with his prey.

 


End file.
